Something To Sleep To
by Emma-Kitty
Summary: COMPLETE Songfic to "Something To Sleep To" by Michelle Branch. Ron finally confesses his love for Hermione. But then something happens and everything changes. Will they be able to work it out?
1. She's His Yellow Brick Road

Something To Sleep To  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"She's his yellow brick road . . . " ---- Something To Sleep To by Michelle Branch  
  
"Where is she?" asked Ron, almost angrily. Hermione still hadn't made an appearance at breakfast.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry exasperatedly. "Why don't you go check the library?"  
  
"No," said Ron reluctantly. "What she does is her own business."  
  
Harry smirked sympathetically. He was probably the only person in the world who could do so. "Why won't you tell her?"  
  
"Tell who what?" asked a familiar feminine voice. Hermione approached the table and took her usual seat next to Ron.  
  
"Nothing," said Ron quickly. He couldn't tell her. Not here, not now, not ever.  
  
Hermione began to eat a bowl of warm cereal, completely unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching her as she talked animatedly with Ginny.  
  
'She's beautiful,' thought Ron. 'Like an angel.' Her hair was still as bushy as ever, but she had grown into it and didn't look nearly so awkward as she had two years ago. She had acquired a womanly grace over the years and her movement had become more fluid. She walked like she was underwater. Hermione reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Ron wondered what it would be like to bury his face in those curls and breathe deep her scent. He was sure she smelled sweet and clean like the lavender his mother grew in the garden at home.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked. She had finally caught him staring at her and broke into his trance.  
  
"What?" Ron said stupidly. "Oh, now, everything's fine." 'It's not like I'm in love with you or anything.'  
  
"All right," Hermione looked at him strangely, "if you're sure. We'd better get to Potions, it's almost time for class."  
  
Ron got up and sighed. It was going to be another very long day.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked my first attempt at Ron/Hermione! I am really enjoying writing this fic. It's going to be a full-length song fic to the song "Something to Sleep to" by Michelle Branch, from her CD The Spirit Room. I really like the song, and thought it would make a good fic! I promise most of the chapters will be longer, so don't be upset about the length of this one. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. Please review! I really like having feedback on my writing. Most of my original work is written in the same style as my fanfiction, so I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought! Thank you! Hugs & Kisses! 


	2. Leading Him On

Chapter 2  
  
" . . . leading him on and letting him go as far . . . " ----- Something To Sleep To by Michelle Branch  
  
"Ron, are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked that evening. "You've been acting strangely all day."  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione," he said. Her name slipped off his tongue like honey. "Maybe I'm coming down with something."  
  
"Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked with a frown of concern.  
  
"No," said Ron. "I'll be all right." He was going crazy being this close to her and not able to touch her, to hold her.  
  
Harry was sitting in between his friends. The tension in the air was sizzling and cracking like lightning. He looked pointedly on Ron and jerked his head towards Hermione, who was engrossed in an ancient looking tome. Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head decisively.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "I have some Astronomy homework I need to make some observations for. I'll see you guys later," she said as she left the room.  
  
"Well?" said Harry after a moment's pause.  
  
"Well, what?" Ron snapped. Harry was starting to get o n his nerves.  
  
"Are you going to follow her or not?" Harry asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Not!" said Ron, jumping out of his seat on the sofa. "I can't say anything to her! What if - what if she doesn't want me? What if she only thinks of me as her friend?"  
  
"What if she doesn't? What if she cares about you the same way you care about her?" Harry was out of his chair as well now.  
  
"Why should she care about me? I'm - I'm just Ron; and she's - she's just perfect," Ron groaned and fell across the sofa he'd just vacated.  
  
"How will you know if you never ask her?"  
  
Ron exchanged a meaningful look with Harry.  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Harry. "Let me know if you ever grow up," Harry departed the room and resolutely climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Ron was still for a minute, allowing Harry's parting words to echo in his mind. Suddenly, Ron sat up and thought a minute. Then, he strode purposefully out of the Gryffindor Common Room, heading straight for the Astronomy Tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Big feather-sized snowflakes were falling from the night sky when Ron stepped into the open air. Hermione had apparently finished her observations; she was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.  
  
Ron smiled. Hermione turned around. Her cheeks were flushed, giving her a rosy glow that reminded Ron of an angel again.  
  
"Hi," said Hermione with a big smile. "Care for a snack?" she went back to catching snowflakes, urging Ron to join her. He did.  
  
But as he was catching snowflakes, he was secretly watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face her. Her little pink tongue was sticking out of her mouth; Ron wondered what it tasted like. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds in the snow and her body gracefully swished through the air. Finally, Ron couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Hermione," he said, "have you ever been in love?"  
  
Hermione slowly turned and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, I have," she said. "But I don't think he can love me back. Have you ever been in love, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked her straight in the eye. "Yes," he said, almost in a whisper, "but I don't think she can ever love me back."  
  
Hermione turned and strode over to the low stone wall, brushing the snow off and leaning on her arms. "Tell me about her, Ron," she said. "Maybe I can help."  
  
Ron walked over and stood beside her, gazing at her all the time. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. "Well," he said, "she's the most wonderful person I've ever known. She's as beautiful as a flower in spring, with the grace of the falling snow. She - I can't think of any person like her. She knows everything, it seems; but she always wants to know more. I love her so much it hurts," his tone changed to one permeated with longing and urgency. "It's hell to be around her, not able to hold her, kiss her, smell her hair," he unconsciously raised a hand and almost stroked Hermione's curls, but he stopped himself. "But being away from her is even worse. There's this horrible, hollow emptiness inside me. It consumes me, eats me alive when I'm not with her. I don't know if I can live without her."  
  
Hermione turned to him, snowflakes sticking to her eyelashes. "Does she know how you feel?" she asked.  
  
"She does now," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, like she had known all along, and brushed a snowflake-laden lock of hair out of his face.  
  
Ron leaned down close to her face he could feel her breath caressing his cheek, and he knew what he should do. He gently put his hands on either side of her face and tilted it up to meet his. He softly brushed her lips with his and waited for her response. His eyes were closed, but he felt her smile and bring her hands around his neck. He smiled back and kissed her again, but with more passion and intensity this time, years of love pouring into a single kiss.  
  
When he ended it, he still didn't want to let go of her, so he locked her in his embrace and buried his face in her neck and her hair. He smiled to himself as he thought, 'I was right; she does smell like lavender. And snow.'  
  
A/N: Aww, wasn't that sweet?! I *loved* writing this chapter! The reason for the snow is that first of all, I really like the snow (read Melting to see another snowy romance) and it's snowing at my house! It hardly ever snows here! I'm very excited. Just to let you know, this is NOT going to be a smut-fic, like Melting sort of was. It was smut for me, anyway. If you know the song, you can probably guess what happens next, but if you don't I won't spoil it for you. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I really want to hear from you all. The next chapter should be up soon. I hope you guys like this fic! 


	3. Going Down to Nowhere

Chapter 3  
  
" . . . as she lets him go. Going down to nowhere . . . " --Something To Sleep To by Michelle Branch  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, "you never told me about who you love." They were nestled into a couch in an obscure corner of the common room. It wasn't close to the fire, but that was all right; they were keeping each other warm.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well," she said, "he's the bravest person I know. He has the worst temper, but he's so cute when he's mad. I know he'd do anything for me, and when I'm in his arms," she snuggled closer to him, "I feel safe. Like nothing can touch us. It used to be hell to be around him, not able to touch him," she caressed his face with her fingers, "or rest my head on his shoulder," she lay her curly head on his shoulder and he kissed her head. "But not being with him was worse. It was like half of me was missing and I didn't know where to find it."  
  
"Does he know how you feel?" Ron asked. He had an inkling of the answer.  
  
"He does now," Hermione softly replied. They shared a passionate kiss, each knowing that they were finally complete with the other.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione asked. After spending two months with Ron, Hermione had learned to trust him implicitly, but that did nothing to curb her curiosity.  
  
"You'll see," said Ron. When they had returned from Hogsmeade earlier that after noon, Ron had told Hermione he had a surprise for her. He'd blindfolded her and was leading her through the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
"How much further?" she asked.  
  
"Actually," Ron said, "we're her. Don't take off the blindfold!" he had seen her reaching to untie the knots. "Wait here for a minute."  
  
Hermione was left standing in the hallway until she heard a door open to her right. Ron took her hand again and led her into the room he had just opened. He took the blindfold off of her.  
  
Hermione looked around the room and gasped. Several candles, giving it a delicate glow dimly lighted the room. A cozy carpet was beneath her feet. A large bed stood in the middle of the room, with a purple cover and filmy white hangings. Hermione had never seen a more beautiful bedroom. She looked at Ron.  
  
"Ron," she said, "does this mean what I think it means? Do you want to -- "  
  
He nodded. "But, Hermione, before anything else happens, I need you to know that I respect you. If you want to, if you don't think you're ready, I think we should leave. I don't want to do anything we would regret."  
  
Hermione know in that moment what she wanted to do. "I love you, Ron," she said. "I am *not* going to regret this." She took his hand and kissed his lips, then lead him to the bed.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "I've never done this before," he looked very uncertain.  
  
"Neither have I," she said. "Promise not to laugh at me?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Only if you don't laugh at me."  
  
"I could never laugh at you. I love you too much."  
  
"You know what I think we should do now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be quiet," Ron said, "and explore this incredibly interesting new subject of each other."  
  
"That," said Hermione, "sounds like a very good idea."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She almost panicked when she realized she wasn't in her dormitory. But then she felt Ron's strong arms around her middle. She turned on her other side so she could watch him sleeping. She smiled, then frowned. Making love to Ron had been everything she'd expected it to be, physically. He'd taken great care to ensure it was satisfying for both of them. While it had at times been clumsy and awkward, Hermione had never had a more intense experience. She felt like their souls had melted together to become one. Not that she minded sharing a soul with Ron, she just felt like something was missing. She didn't feel like it had been fulfilling for her; and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! I have a total of 7 reviews at the moment, so please review a lot! The next chapter should be up soon, because I'm going to write it right now. I hope you like where this is going! I plan to finish it, even if I only have 7 reviews. Is it really that bad? I'm slightly sad, because I think this is my favorite one to write, and nobody likes it. Review please! 


	4. Everything Has Changed

Chapter 4  
  
" . . . She puts on her makeup  
the same way she did yesterday . . . "  
  
Hermione slowly slipped out of bed the next morning. She quietly put on her clothes and made her way back to Gryffindor tower and her dormitory, reaching her room before Ron even woke up.  
  
When she got up to her quarters, the first thing she did was gather her toiletries and head for the shower. A sense of needing to wash herself, that she was somehow dirty pervaded her every move as she bathed.  
  
Hermione thought about her relationship with Ron, and a wave of guilt washed over her.  
  
'Why do I feel guilty?' she thought. 'Ron and I love each other; there was reason why we shouldn't have.'  
  
Her shower finished, Hermione dressed and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was just starting and still too early for many people to be up. She was glad. Hermione did not look forward to explaining her early morning absence to Ron.  
  
As Hermione entered the Great Hall and accepted her Daily Prophet form the owl, she spotted a tall red head coming towards her. Ron plopped down on the bench beside her, straddling it so he could look at her more easily.  
  
* . . . hoping everything's the same . . . *  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," Hermione replied.  
  
"I didn't hurt you or do anything wrong last night?" Ron took her hands.  
  
* . . . But everything has changed . . . *  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just . . . remembered something I had to do in the library." Hermione hated lying to Ron, but what else was she supposed to say?  
  
"Oh," said Ron. He gave her a hug and kissed her head as though he could feel her distress. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Hermione," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," said Hermione, fighting back tears of shame and . . . fear? She was afraid? What was she afraid of? 'Get a grip, Hermione,' she told herself. She quickly left the table and the room, leaving a very bewildered Ron still straddling the bench next to her bowl of cold oatmeal. 


	5. In My Mind

Chapter 5  
  
" . . . In my mind,  
Everything we did was right . . . "  
  
Hermione left the castle and went down to the lake. She encountered few students, which was what she wanted, not as many people would see her cry.  
  
She fell to the ground underneath a tree and let her tears silently flow. Hermione recalled the night before and how good it had felt, how her never endings had sizzled with pain, then pleasure. And how her spirit had left her body, had melted with that of another person, and had been re-formed into tone being instead of two. It had felt so right, but now it seemed so wrong. How could it be wrong if it felt so right? But how could it be right if it felt so wrong?  
  
Finally, the tears dried and she could think. But all the thoughts left her in a cloud of confusion. One voice, though, one thought reached out and grabbed her. What if this isn't forever? What will happen when she and Ron broke up? NO one had ever mentioned a long-term commitment. What if her soul was bound to someone she would part form? Has she really given that gift to someone she wouldn't stay with? She couldn't imagine life without Ron; just the thought of leaving him now was enough to make her feel like she was ripping in two.  
  
It felt like there were two Hermiones inside her arguing about whom was right.  
  
'How could I have slept with someone? I'm only seventeen. What happened to waiting until after graduation?'  
'You know you love Ron and he loves you. There was nothing wrong with it.'  
'Of course there was some thing wrong with it! Why would I feel this bad if there was nothing wrong?'  
'Well, if you can't come up with a more substantial reason for it being wrong, just think of it as being right.'  
'But I think it's wrong.'  
'But you feel like it's right. Lots of people have sex; it's not that big a deal.'  
'I think it *is* a big deal.'  
'Listen, it felt good didn't it?'  
'Better than I ever thought it would.'  
'Then don't worry about it. If it feels good, it can't be as bad as you're making it out to be. Just talk to Ron, everything will be all right.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Positive.'  
'Okay.'  
  
It was settled then. Hermione had nothing to worry about. She started to feel better. It was just her Gryffindor sentimentality getting the better of her.  
  
Hermione quickly got up and went back to the castle. As she was walking to the library, she found who she was looking for.  
  
* . . . Open your eyes I'll still be by your side . . . *  
  
Ron was wandering the castle, looking for Hermione. "There you are!" he said. "I've been looking all over for you. I think we need to --"  
  
But he never got to finish his sentence; he was cut off by Hermione's passionate kiss. Ron felt her hand travel down his body from his neck to his back to this thigh, where it gave a gentle squeeze. Her hand continued its journey and soon found itself in a more intimate area of his person. Hermione broke the kiss.  
  
* . . . How could I ever have been so blind . . . *  
  
"Is the Room of Requirement occupied?" she asked.  
  
Ron looked at her. "Are you sure? This morning you seemed upset. I don't want to move too fast."  
  
"That was this morning," Hermione said. "I thought about it and I'm perfectly fine with it now. I'm sure this is what I want."  
  
"All right," he said. "If you're sure this is what you want."  
  
Hermione nodded and led the way to the Room.  
  
And despite the misgivings in his heart, Ron followed.  
  
* . . . You give me something to sleep to at night . . . *  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like where this is going! Someone reviewed and said that Hermione sounded sluttish. I'm sorry if that's the way she comes across, it was not my intention. She's just doing what she thinks is right and makes her happy. Review please; I want to know what you guys think! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! 


	6. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 6  
  
" . . . He wakes up to the sound, So scared the she's leaving . . ."  
  
Ron felt the weight beside him remove itself from the bed.  
  
'Wait!' he thought. 'Don't go! I can't live without you.' But he forced himself to stay sill and let her go.  
  
Only moving when he heard the door close behind her, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Everything inside of him told him that he had just made a mistake. But what had been his mistake? He loved Hermione more than anything. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. But a voice inside his heart told him that sleeping with her was wrong, that there was another way.  
  
* . . . he wishes she were still asleep next to him . . . *  
  
Why did sex have to make everything so complicated? He put his clothes on with frustration. Everything was fine until they'd taken it a step further. He didn't know what to do about anything anymore. All he could do was wait for her to make a move and decide what they should do next.  
  
* . . . hoping she will change . . . *  
  
Hermione was in the bathroom splashing cold water on her face. She'd been wrong. Sleeping with Ron again hadn't helped anything at all; everything was worse now. Now she felt twice as guilty, twice as shamed, twice as scared that she might lose him.  
  
A walk outside would make her feel better, she decided, and made her way down to the lake.  
  
* . . . In my mind . . . *  
  
Hermione refused to cry as she sat under the tree, watching the Giant Squid. All she had to do was think about what to do, that was the logical thing. But hadn't logic failed her this time? Sleeping with Ron had been logical, but that hadn't helped her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear someone else approaching.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," said a cheery voice.  
  
"Hello, Emily," said Hermione.  
  
"Are you all right?" Emily Harrisford was a Hufflepuff sixth year and reputed to be the nicest, kindest, most trustworthy person in the school.  
  
"No," said Hermione. Emily quietly put her arms around her; Hermione still refused to cry.  
  
"Can I help?" Emily asked. Apparently, the rumors about her were true.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. 'Hell with it,' she thought. 'I need answers.' "Have you ever had sex?" she asked the girl.  
  
Emily started and blushed. "No," she said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, um, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course," said Emily. She was concerned for Hermione.  
  
"Er, Ron and I, we slept together last night," now Hermione blushed. "And I just fell so . . . guilty. And ashamed and scared. I mean, everything was going so well before, but now, in just one day, it's all falling apart. I don't know what to do, how to make it better. Or what went wrong," her emotions started to get the better of her and tears pooled behind her eyelids. Emily wrapped her in a warm hug. They sat in silence for a moment. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" she asked.  
  
Emily bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"Well? Please tell me, I need to fix it. I can't stand this."  
  
Cautiously, Emily began to speak. "I think it was a mistake for you and Ron to have sex."  
  
"But we love each other. How could it be wrong for us to express our love?"  
  
* . . . Everything we did was right . . . *  
  
"Because," said Emily slowly, carefully choosing her words, "sex is not the ultimate expression of love. Love is supposed to be a lifetime commitment to each other."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Emily held up her hand, silently asking Hermione to let her finish.  
  
"Sex is something so intimate, so special. It's two people becoming one, the binding of souls. Marriage is what gives sex the guarantee of those souls not being ripped apart again."  
  
Hermione thought of her fear of losing Ron.  
  
"I was once reading a muggle book that said that sexual drives are strong, but only marriage is strong enough to contain them," Emily explained.  
  
"So having sex with Ron was wrong because we're not married?" Hermione wanted to make sure she understood.  
  
Emily nodded. "Wouldn't you feel better if you knew he would never leave you, that you were already bound together for eternity?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
* . . . Open your eyes . . . *  
  
"But what am I supposed to do now?" she asked.  
  
"Well," said Emily, "my advice would first be to talk to Ron. He may be feeling the same way. Second, stop having sex. Wait for that guarantee. Don't set yourself up for heart break."  
  
"Thank you, Emily," said Hermione as she stood up.  
  
"No problem," said Emily. "I know it's not the most popular viewpoint, but it's served me well."  
  
Hermione smiled at Emily and went up to the castle to find Ron.  
  
A/N: I think I'm going to lose some readers with this chapter. If you want to flame, go ahead. I plan to respond to any question or comments by posting my own review on the review page. So keep your eyes open! Review please! I hope y'all aren't too mad at me. 


	7. I'll Still Be By Your Side

Chapter 7  
  
". . . I'll still be by your side . . . "  
  
She found him in the common room, staring into the fire. He looked up when he heard her approach.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said. "We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "We do." Ron stood, stretching himself to his full height. Hermione felt her hear give a little flutter. She was still very much in love with him.  
  
They sat across form each other in armchairs. Most people saw the seriousness of their conversation and steered clear of them.  
  
Hermione began the conversation. "I think we made a mistake," she said quietly. Ron nodded his head. "It's just that I've had these feelings. I feel so . . . " she struggled with the words.  
  
"Guilty," Ron supplied. "Shamed. Unfulfilled. Scared." I've been feeling it, too."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to explain those things to him. "What do you think we should do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said. He smiled sardonically. "No one ever told me about his part it."  
  
"Me either," she said. "I think we should stop."  
  
"Stop what?" Roan asked, but he was pretty sure eh already knew the answer.  
  
"Stop spending the night together."  
  
Ron nodded. But his eyes still held a question. "Don't you want to?" he asked. "Didn't feel good?"  
  
Hermione took his hand. "Of course I want to," she said. "It was the most physically mind-blowing thing I've ever experienced. But . . . it's just not worth it. It's not worth all this pain I'm causing myself."  
  
"I understand," said Ron. "So," he sighed, "how do we go about this? Because honestly, Hermione," he said softly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, "I don't know if I can stay away from you now. I know how sweet you taste, how soft you feel," he punctuated his words with a kiss, "how beautiful you are when you're asleep. I think not being with you would drive me mad."  
  
"Me, too," she whispered.  
  
"So what do we do?" he asked his face still breathlessly close to hers.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, becoming very business-like, despite the quickness of her breath. "We have to slow the progression of our relationship. Not stop it, just slow it down a bit. We don't put ourselves in situations to be tempted. We have to . . . distance . . . ourselves from each other." Hermione swallowed. That had been hard to say.  
  
Ron frowned. "Are you saying we shouldn't see each other anymore?"  
  
"No!" Hermione cried. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just think we shouldn't spend all of our time with each other. Especially not alone together. Think about it, when was the last time you spent some quality time with Harry? Or Dean or Seamus? I know I've been neglecting my girlfriends for awhile. Feels like I haven't talked to Ginny in forever. Do you know what I'm saying?"  
  
"I think so," said Ron. "Like if we're not going to go all the way, why make it harder by going everywhere but?"  
  
"Exactly," said Hermione relieved. She had been afraid he wouldn't understand.  
  
"I understand, Hermione, but it's not going to be easy."  
  
"I know. But we have to do this. For both our sakes."  
  
"I know," said Ron, looking into the fire. He suddenly looked up into Hermione's eyes and smiled. "I love you," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled back. "I love you, too," she leaned over and kissed him. "Now we have to go to bed, our own beds. Classes tomorrow."  
  
Ron grimaced. "Did you have to remind me?"  
  
"Yes. Now go to bed." They both stood up. Ron softly kissed her again.  
  
"Good night, Hermione," he said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Ron."  
  
*How could I ever have been so blind? You give me something to sleep to at night*  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've had a lot of stuff going on and this chapter was just really hard to write. I don't know why. I still don't think it's as good as it should be, but I can't figure out how to make it better. Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews! They mean a lot to me! Please review! The next chapter will be up quicker, I promise! 


	8. All Alone

Chapter 8  
  
*You give me something to sleep to*  
  
So the days and weeks and months went on until an inevitable day shortly before graduation. Ron and Hermione hadn't spent as much time together, but heir love for each other had continued to grow, fostered by a deep desire to be in each other's arms again.  
  
Two days before graduation, Hermione approached Ron.  
  
"We need to talk," she said.  
  
*And all I know is*  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron.  
  
"I've received an offer," Hermione began slowly, "For an apprenticeship. Studying under Lattantio, Meister von Transfiguration."  
  
"And?" asked Ron. He'd heard of Meister Lattantio. He was the most proficient Transfiguration Master in Europe. This was an incredible opportunity.  
  
"It's in Berlin," said Hermione, looking at her feet. Ron sighed. He'd wondered if this day would come. If she left, he might not see her again. But if she stayed, she'd never have a chance to follow her dreams. Or at least not as good a chance. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I think you should go," said Ron.  
  
"What?" Hermione breathed in disbelief.  
  
"Listen," said Ron, "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life. But I want you to follow your dreams. I don't know to hold you back."  
  
"You never hold me back," said Hermione, tears brimming in her eyes. Was he saying goodbye?  
  
"Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what you've dreamed of?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione sniffed. "But my dreams are much sweeter when you're in them."  
  
"Look," said Ron, running his hand through his red hair, "I'm not saying this is the end. I still want to be a part of your life, and I want you to be a part of mine. But, Hermione, let's face it. Our ambitions are taking us differing places. I want to be an Auror, you wasn't to be a Transfiguration Mistress. It's time to let go."  
  
Hermione lost the battle with her tears and threw her arms around Ron's neck. "I love you, Ron Weasley," she said into his neck.  
  
Ron embraced her in return and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione pulled away and kissed him. "I'll come back for you."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
And with that, they each walked away, leaving part of their souls behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
"You all right, mate?" Harry asked. It was just after graduation and Ron was looked despondent.  
  
"Hermione's going to Berlin today," said Ron. He knew Harry would understand; he was leaving Ginny at Hogwarts while he went to Auror training.  
  
"I know," said Harry sitting down next to his friends. "But she'll be back."  
  
"No, she won't," said Ron. "She's smart and beautiful. I know she'll meet someone over there and he'll be handsome and rich and smart. He'll be able to offer her more than I have."  
  
Harry sighed. "You underestimate her, Ron," he said. "She loves you. Nothing will change that. Anyone could see it. Everyone can."  
  
Ron still shook his head.  
  
"Look," said Harry, reaching into his pocket. "I'll bet you 12 Sickles and some pocket lint that she comes back for you."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and gave him a half smile. "You're on," he said. "Now let's see if we can get some graduation cake, I'm starved."  
  
*You give me something to dream to when*  
  
Ron didn't go to see Hermione off. He knew he'd told her to go, but he didn't think he could handle actually seeing her leave. He'd told her good- bye in the castle, before going back to the Burrow. Now he would have to learn to survive without her.  
  
*I'm all alone and blue*  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Like the twist? Please review; it's what I live for! I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Only a couple more! 


	9. Don't Leave Me Now

Chapter 9  
  
". . . Don't leave me now . . ."  
  
*Ron rolled over and saw Hermione lying beside him. She looked beautiful, like she always did. He had leaned down to kiss her when she opened her eyes and said "Come on, Ron, move your ass."  
  
"What?" asked Ron, puzzled. She had never spoken to him like that before.  
  
"I said it's time to get up!" Ron felt a splash of water on his face and jumped awake. It had been a dream. She'd been a dream. Again.  
  
"Come on, Ron, we'll be late for training," said Harry. He and Ron had moved in together after graduation and were going through Auror training.  
  
In the two years since Hermione had gone, Ron had thought and dreamed about her more times than he could count. They had written letters, of course, but hers were always dry and friendly, addressed to 'Harry and Ron,' and his were equally friendly, signed 'Love Ron and Harry.'  
  
*Don't leave me now*  
  
Ron did his best to shrug off the sorrow, just like he did every day, but today it hung around him like an autumn fog. It distracted him.  
  
"Weasley!" shouted his trainer. "Go home. Any more of your antics and someone's going to get killed! What's with you lately anyway?"  
  
Ron mumbled something about not sleeping well and went home. When he got there, the last person he ever expected was in his living room.  
  
"Her – Hermione?"  
  
"Hello, Ron," she said. "Did you miss me?"  
  
*Don't leave me now*  
  
A/N: I know, it was really short, but that's all my muse could come up with. Well, she came up with more, but I wanted to leave a cliffy here. Evil, right? Review please! The next chapter or the one after should be the last chapter. Hope you like how this has gone so far! 


	10. Something to Sleep to

Chapter 10  
  
". . . in my mind . . ."  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said in disbelief. He'd spent the last two years wanting to be with her, and here she was in his living room.  
  
"I'm sorry to come like this, I should have told you I was back. But I just couldn't stand it anymore," her hands were flailing wildly and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I had to see you." She took a step towards him. "I had to touch you." She stroked his cheek.  
  
Ron suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. "I thought you weren't coming back," he said.  
  
"I couldn't leave you along anymore. I couldn't be alone anymore. I had to come back to you."  
  
In response, Ron just kissed her again and asked the fateful question. "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione stared at Ron, aghast.  
  
"I know that two years can change a lot," he said. "But I also know that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Please stay with me, Hermione. I don't want to lose you again."  
  
It was her name that did it. Hearing her name from his lips for the first time in two years made her knees positively buckle. "Of course I'll marry you, Ron. I love you."  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
Ron and Hermione were married one short month later.  
  
"Ron," said Dumbledore, who was overseeing the ceremony, "do you promise to love Hermione with an everlasting love, to keep her safe in times of trouble, and to comfort her in times of sorrow?"  
  
"I do," said Ron.  
  
"Hermione, do you promise to love Ron with an everlasting love, to keep him safe in times of trouble, and to comfort him in times of sorrow?"  
  
"I do," said Hermione, tears glinting in her eyes. She noticed there were some in Ron's too.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife."  
  
Later that night, Ron and Hermione were lying in bed. He was stroking her cheek.  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione," Ron said. "Thank you for staying with me, even when we've made so many mistakes."  
  
"I'm sorry I left you," said Hermione, pure guilt in her voice. She reached out to embrace her husband.  
  
"You're here now," said Ron, embracing her back and kissing her forehead.  
  
"How could I ever have been so blind?" Hermione asked herself aloud. At Ron's questioning look she explained, "You give me something to sleep to at night."  
  
THE END!!  
  
A/N: This was the last chapter! My first complete multi-chaptered fic! Exciting! Thanks to all of you who have staying with this story and reviewed so faithfully. This was hard to get through, but you guys made it all worth it. I probably won't write another Ron/Hermione story again (unless the muse guides me), but if you're a fan of Snape/Hermione, or Harry/Ginny, or Draco/Ginny, look for me, okay? Thanks everybody! 


End file.
